Angel de la Guardia
by Gotrenks
Summary: Ahora si....amigos pues?
1. Presentacion

Mi Angel de la Guardia

  
  
  
  


Gotrenks: Quien dijo que Vegeta y Goku no podían ser Amigos? Mas un colado...¬¬ Como yo! Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor Amiga Kaily, que esta enojada conmigo. Soy Un patan, Kaily por favor disculpame y ya no estes enojada conmigo BUAAAAAAAA!!! Te quiero mucho al igual que a mi bulita...Va para el angel mas Diabolico...KAILY!ojala te guste

  
  


En este fic me presentare como un fantasmita kamikase. Supuestamente soy como el angel de la guardia de Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Milk, y 18. Ninguno de ellos saben que me tienen en comun y nadie mas puede verme....Mi mision es....Juntarlos YEEEEIIEYYY. Tambien, ellos no pueden verme al mismo tiempo....jejejejeje

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1.PRESENTACION

  
  
  
  


Comenzaba a amanecer en el planeta Tierra, y el ansioso niñito se levanto temprano. Era su primer dia de clases! Que emocion para el. Volveria a ver a su gran amigo Goku. Se puso su disfraz de Batman y salio al comedor para desayunar...todo el refrigerador...

  
  


Vegeta: Hmmmmm? Que dasayuno hoy? Costillas de brontosaurio? O patas de caballo? No...mejor ceviche de puerco...ceviche de puerco O.O? No! Mejor...

  
  


~^~Gottie: Desayunate a tu papa que me cai gordo v.v

Vegeta: Tu callate :P ~^~

  
  


Entra la mama de Vegeta

  
  


Mama (por que no pude pensar en un nombre original ¬¬) : Hijo, mejor desayuna avena...

  
  


Vegeta: tienes razon mami!! Hasme todo un costal ^.^

  
  


Mama: Si hijo pero....Yo creo que para ir a la escuela....No es la ropa adecuada...

  
  


Vegeta: *al borde de las lagrimas* Por que no??? BUAAAA

  
  


Mama: Hijo...hijo...ya estas en tercer grado....no te da verguenza?

  
  


Vegeta; NO!!! Ademas goku se va a ir disfrazado de Robin mi aliado...

  
  


Mama: Esta bien esta bien...vete de Batman pues....*piensa: Lo unico que no entiendo, como logro ponerse esa mascara con semejante pelo que se carga O.O! un gran misterio...*

  
  


Vegeta: *Cantando la cancion de batman* Narararararararara BATMAN! Bueno mami me voy! Nos vemos!!

  
  


Mama: Si hijo Cuidate....

  
  


Vegeta papa: Ya se fue la sabandijita?

  
  


Mama: Si y a que no crees...

  
  


Vegeta papa: No me digas....Spiderman, Superman, mi madre o Chavo del ocho?

  
  


Mama: Batman....

  
  


Vegeta: O.O Oh vaya O.O

  
  


En otro lugar no muy lejano...

  
  


Goku: VIVA VIVA ESCUELA POR FIN!!!

  
  


Son Gohan: Goku, calmadito...calmadito...y que son esas ropas??

  
  


Goku: Es que Vegeta me dijo que el primer dia de clases me disfrazara de robin y ya estoy listo!!

  
  


Son Gohan: Ay goku....pues ya vete que se te hace tarde!

  
  


Goku: Si abuelito...NUBE VOLADORA!!!!! Adios Bulito!!!!!!!!!

  
  


~^~Gottie: Viva!!! La nube voladora otra vez!!!

Goku: SIIIIII!!!!!!!!~^~

  
  


Son Gohan: ^.^ me encanta cuando me dice bulito...

  
  


En la grandisima Corporacion capsula...la pequeña Bulma se haya en el telefono...

  
  


Bulma: Dime 18, me pongo el vestido azul pastel o el rosita cielo?

  
  


18: que no es alrevez? -_-

  
  


Bulma: ^o^ Oh si! Perdon..jijijiji

  
  


18: ponte un pantalon de mezclilla...v.v

  
  


Bulma: NO! Un vestido! Ampon por que yo soy una...

  
  


18: Voy a llevar mis canicas y mis barajas nos vemos aya BYE (BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII cuelga)

  
  


Bulma: v.v no puedo creer que 18 es mi mejor amiga *hace ojitos de corazon* Si no fuera por su hermano 17 ahhh!

  
  


~^~Gottie: Creo que es inapropiado de que una niñita de tercer grado ya este con estas cosas 

Bulma: Callate! tu no entiendes a las niñas eres un chibi tonto T.T

Gottie: Uy perdon Bulma ya no te enojes v.v

Bulma: CONTINUA :/

Gottie: Ok ok.... ~^~

  
  
  
  


En un laboratorio desordenado....

  
  


18: Esa Bulma de seguro va a llevar a sus muñecas...No se por que es mi mejor amiga

  
  


17: Bulma? O.O ella me da miedo!

  
  


18: Jajajajajajaja! tu miedo de una niña? Y de Bulma? Por favor no me hagas reir! Que tonto

  
  


17: :S mas te vale que no digas nada...

  
  


18: De acuerdo pero.... cuanto dinero tienes en tu alcancia? XD

  
  


17: NO 18 Por favor! La alcancia no! La alcancia no! Es la tercera vez en la semana que me la vacias! ¬¬

  
  


18: O.O la tercera? Tan rapido?

  
  


~^~Gottie: Jejejejeje....neveria o pizzeria?

18: que tal...Ambas!

Gottie: Ya vas ^.~ ~^~

  
  


17: Con quien hablas?

  
  


18: Contigo baboso

  
  


17: Por que me dices asi? T.T *Gottie hace aparecer un baboso*

  
  


18: Le hablo a este babosito que va pasando, no cabe duda que eres bien baboso...*mira al baboso*

  
  


17: -_- presiento que alguien se esta burlando de mi v.v

  
  


En un templo de monjes pelones...

  
  


Krillin: Me pesa tener que dejarlos....

  
  


Hermano pelon 1: Bah dejate de cusilerias y ya largate

  
  


Hermano pelon 2 : Si enano ya vete!

  
  


Hermano pelon 3: Que te vaya bien

  
  


Hermano pelon 4: que te machuque el tren...

  
  


Hermano pelon 5: que te remuela bien....

  
  


(Gotrenks: Cuanto hermano v.v todavia faltan como veinte v.v 

Krillin: Si ya se se manchan mis padres ¬¬ todos del mismo molde

Gotrenks: *cara de diablo* Yo no dirian que se manchan...jejejeje)

  
  


Krillin: V__V ya me voy! Antes de que los veinte me despidan v.v *sale y cerciorandose que sus hermanos no lo oigan por que le partirian su mandarina en gajos* VIVA POR FIN ME LIBRE DE ELLOS!!!! ESCUELA ESCUELA!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


En un castillo tranquilo....

  
  


Ox S : Oye Milk, no crees que deberias ponerte ropas normales? O.O Digo, podrias matar a un niño!

  
  


Milk: Mejor! Asi no se me acercan! :P

  
  


Ox S: Pero Hija...a la escuela se va a aprender no a matar v.v

  
  


Milk: Pues yo voy a aprender a matar :P 

  
  


Ox S: Hija!

  
  


Milk: v.v esta bien pa' tu ganas...pero solo por esta vez ok?

  
  


Ox S: ^.^ esa es mi hija!

  
  


Milk: Una cosa si te digo...si alguien se atreve a molestarme...le voy a patear el trasero tan pero tan duro que mi pata va a salir por su boca (cubre su boca con las manos) Ups! ^0^ jeje! Digo, le voy a decir al profesor jijijiji

~^~Gottie: Si Si Si! Llevate al menos tu casco ^^

Milk: ^o^ SIII ~^~

  
  


Ox S: _o_

  
  
  
  


Continua----------------------------------


	2. Primer Dia de Clases

2.PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

  
  
  
  


Llegaron todos los chibis a la escuela, y les toco en el mismo salon *coincidencia? v.v mas bien conveniencia* Krillin iba caminando por los pasillos y choco accidentalmente con Milk.

  
  


Milk: Ay estupido pelon! fijate por donde caminas!

  
  


Krillin: Ay perdon! 

  
  


17: Jajajajaja Que tontos! Hey tu niña! Que no viste el coco reluciente de este pelacuas? Jajajajajajaja

  
  


Milk le da una cachetada a Krillin

  
  


17: Jajajajajajajajaja

  
  


Milk intenta golpear a 17 y este esquiva su golpe, se rie un poco mas y se va.

  
  


Milk: esta menso si cree que se va a ir asi limpio... *Rapido saca sus colores de su mochila y se las arroja a 17 como si fueran agujas* 

  
  


17: Buaaaaaa jaaaaa jaaaaa snif snif...mi cabezita....X'X

  
  


Milk: ^o^ a ver si asi aprendes a respetarme :P *Milk desaparce de la escena*

  
  


17 se encuentra en el suelo con x's en los ojos, Krillin se para y en vez de ver estrellitas, ve corazoncitos)

  
  


Krillin: *.* que linda niña! Esta bien bonita! O.O o sera que como ya estoy acostumbrado al mal trato me gusto esa niña? _o_ *cae encima de 17*

  
  


~^~Gottie: Grandotas aunque me peguen no Krillin?

Krillin: por que no? T.T ~^~

  
  
  
  


En eso, aparece Vegeta vuelto loco buscando a Goku

  
  


Vegeta: Goku! ROBIN ROBIN!!!! Aqui esta Batman!!!

  
  


~^~Gottie: ¬¬ te vas a llevar una sorpresa

Vegeta: Callate T.T ~^~

  
  


Goku: VEGETA!!! TE ENCONTRE!!!! ^.^ Casi no te reconocia por ese traje ^o^

  
  


Vegeta: *empieza a llorar incontrolablemente* AY AY AY AY BUAAAAAAA BUAAAA NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS TAN ESTUPIDO!!

  
  


Goku: Que? Que hize ahora? V.v

  
  


Vegeta: Te dije que snif snif, te disfrazaras de de Ro-Robin snif snif 

  
  


Goku: Pues asi me disfraze!

  
  


Vegeta: *Le da un coscorronazo a Goku* Si! Pero te dije que te disfrazaras de Robin el compañero de Batman! No Robin Hood! BUAAAA

  
  


Goku: XD Ay perdon creo que hubo una pequeña confusion ^___^

  
  


Vegeta: Se puede ser tan estupido a los 7 años? v.v

  
  


Goku: Si porque todavia no cumplo ocho XD!!

  
  


~^~Gottie: Ay vegeta no seas tonto! Batman es mas fuerte que Robin hood!

Vegeta: ^o^ Tienes razon ~^~

  
  


Vegeta: Bueno vamonos...

  
  


~^~Gottie: ^o^ Goku al menos sabes como usar arcos y Batman no ^^

Goku: Que son los arcos?

Gottie: v.v como quisiera poder darte un coscorron tambien v.v ~^~

  
  


Bulma y 18 van platicando por los pasillos. En eso, Bulma ve a su adorado 17 haciendo maldades como de costumbre. Bulma pone su mejor sonrisa y se arrima a 17.

  
  


Bulma: Hola 17! Como estas?

  
  


17: *Con cara azul* Bu-Bu-Bulma! Tengo que irme! Las niñas como tu me sacan ronchas adios!

  
  


Bulma: V.V pero si vives con 18 y ella es una niña v.v

  
  


17: Que? 18 no es una niña, 18 es mi hermana ahora fuera de mi vista :P *17 se va*

  
  


Bulma: T.T creo que he sufrido mi primer desamor...O.O! Ya me salio de telenovela eso ^.^ Bueno, si 17 no me quiere hay mas niños por aqui ^___^

  
  


Bulma se vuelve a reunir con 18. Ambas entran a su clase y se dan cuenta en el orden que las han puesto. No compartiran el asiento juntas, ya que las maestra las acomodo en forma que un niño se sentaba junto a una niña y el orden se repetia. Bulma quedo a un lado de un tal Goku, despues le seguia otra niña. Le toco en la primera fila. Atras de Bulma le toco un tal Vegeta y a un lado de Vegeta 18 y a un lado de 18 estaba su hermano 17. En la ultima fila, Milk le toco a un lado de Krillin, y este se sienta en su lugar contemplando a la hermosa chica de cabello negro.

  
  


Krillin: *piensa: Le escribire una notita donde diga que esta mas bonita...ummm, mas bonita que una barra de dulce! O.o? No eso no...

  
  


~^~Gottie: Ponle que es mas bonita que una hiena! Creeme eso derrite a las niñas

Krillin: En serio? Que es una hiena?

Gottie: Tu ponle eso! ~^~

  
  


Krillin: *escribe: Querida...ummm, niña, eres la hiena mas bonita que he visto en mi vida...Krillin* Y como se la doy? Ah ya se! La pondre en su banca cuando salgamos al receso...

  
  


Milk: Ay no puede ser! Tenia que estar este pelon en mi clase y a un lado de mi

  
  


~^~Gottie: Enseñale tu casco y te dejara en paz jijijiji

Milk: ^o^ buena idea ~^~

  
  


Bulma, 17, 18 , Milk y Krillin ya estan sentados en su lugares. Ya estan todos los niños pero faltan Robin Hood y Batman. Faltando un minuto para las ocho...la maestra entro al salon de clases...


	3. Maestra Malvada

3. LA MALVADA MAESTRA

  
  


Maestra: Buenos dias criaturitas inocentes...Yo sere su proxima pesadi....^o^ jaja, digo, profesora. CALLENSE CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO!!

  
  


Todos los niños la miran a ojo pelon y silencio corre por todo el cuarto.

  
  


Maestra: Asi esta mejor...Mi nombre es...Toro, Troncha Toro...

  
  


18: *piensa: Y vaya que si parece Toro, asi de gorda y fea, parece luchador de Sumo ^.^ *

  
  


Toro: Llamenme...Srta. Toro....Y Tu pelon! Mirame cuando estoy hablando!

  
  


Krillin: Si si....

  
  


~^~Gottie: Ya te vengaras no te preocupes ^.~

Krillin: V.V ~^~

  
  


Milk: *piensa: jejejeje se lo merece por estarme mirando XD *

  
  


En los pasillos de la escuela, dos niños corren apresuradamente

  
  


Vegeta: Goku! Te dije que te apuraras! No me gusta llegar tarde y perderme de la diversion! Por que no hiciste en tu casa?

  
  


Goku: Perdoname Vegeta, la verdad que tenia muchas ganas y antes di que me apure por que cuando hago del 2 me...

  
  


Vegeta: O.o? Con que era eso lo que olia a animal muerto? _o_ pobre amigo! Pues que comiste?

  
  


Goku: Mas bien preguntame QUE no comi

  
  


Vegeta: Que no comiste?

  
  


Goku: A mi abuelo

  
  


Vegeta: Ah bueno ^.^

  
  


~^~ Gottie: _o_ ~^~

  
  


Vegeta y Goku entran a su clase exactamente a las 8:02

  
  


Toro: Como les decia niños...ODIO QUE LOS NIÑOS LLEGUEN TARDE!!! *Les grita a Vegeta y a Goku en su mera cara*

  
  


Goku: *se tapa la nariz con una mno y se echa aire con la otra* Fuchi! Y Vegeta disque diciendo que mi popo olia a animal muerto

  
  


Vegeta: *tambien hace lo mismo que goku, taparse la nariz y soplarse*

  
  


~^~ Gottie: Vegeta! Dile que le apesta el hocico~^~

  
  


Vegeta: Guacala! Sra le apesta el hocico!!!

  
  


Todos los niños estan callados del asombro. En vez de reirse, se preocupan por lo que les espera a esos pobres niños...

  
  


~^~Gottie: Krillin! Es tu oportunindad! Riete de la vieja fodonga esa! ~^~

  
  


Krillin: *exagera muy finjido* JAJAJA JAJAJA AH JAJAJA....JA *casi se cae de su asiento*

  
  


Toro mira muy feo a Krillin a Vegeta y a Goku. Les quita los disfraces a "Batman" y "Robin Hood". 

  
  


Toro: Con que quieren andar con estas fachas no? Yo les dare un disfraz que se merecen!

  
  


A la hora del receso.....

  
  


Krillin: *Con orejas de () () Burro escribiendo en un pizarron*

@ @

( ' ' )

  
  


Goku: *con orejas tambien*

  
  


Vegeta: *Se quito las orejas, ni que fuera buey segun el*

  
  


Toro los habia castigado y tenian que llenar un pizarron con una plana. Cada quien tenia algo diferente. El pizarron de Krillin estaba escrito asi......

  
  


"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

"No debo reirme de la Srta Toro en medio de la clase y en ninguna otra ocasion"

  
  


~^~Krillin: Reirme no? T.T

Gottie: *silva inocentemente* : º

Krillin: Para angel que eres v.v ~^~

  
  


La de Goku no tenia escrito nada por que el muy menso no se acordaba de la frase que Toro le habia puesto.

  
  


Goku: O.O?? Como iba? *pizarron en blanco*

  
  


Vegeta se rehusaba a escribir lo que toro le dijo, asi que la maestra le izo la primera frase...

  
  


"No debo decirle a la Señorita Toro que le huele mal la boca"

  
  


Vegeta tacho la primera oracion e hizo su propia frase

  
  


"No debo decirle a la Toro que le apesta el hocico"

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

" " " " " " " " " " "

  
  


Krillin: o.o? Que significa las dos rayitas..." ?

  
  


Vegeta: Ay pues alguien me dijo que " significa lo mismo por eso los puse *Vegeta se recargo en el pizarron muy quitado de la pena* Esa vieja me quito mi dis-disfraz v.v mou

  
  


Goku: v.v el mio tambien

  
  


Krillin: Con tanto alboroto, ya ni les dije como me llamaba, mi nombre es Krillin

  
  


Goku: Yo soy Goku

  
  


Vegeta: Pues yo soy Batman pero comunmente me dicen Vegeta, asi de cariño

  
  


Krillin: V.V si tu eres Batman yo soy el capitan America v.v

  
  


Goku: DE VERAS?? Ya oiste Vegeta? Ya tenemos al capitan America Wuiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

  
  


Vegeta: ^^

  
  


Krillin: -_-....Vegeta...No tienes miedo de meterte en problemas?

  
  


Vegeta: Na! Esa vieja me viene guanga, es una ruca que no me puede hacer nada esta toda decrepita y

  
  


Goku: Gulp....Vegeta....detras de ti....

  
  


Toro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR maldito mocosos me las pagaran!!! AHHHHHHHHH lo que pusieron en el pizarron! Tendras doble tarea y saldran tarde por 5 dias!

  
  


Krillin: T.T yo que hice....

  
  


Goku: Espero que papa y mi bulito no se enojen! : S

  
  


Vegeta: *piensa: Bah mendiga vieja me encargare de hacerle la vida de cuadritos*

  
  


~^~Gottie: Si Si ella es la villana del cuento ~^~

  
  


En tanto el el reseso...

  
  


Milk: . chiquillos! Dejenme en paz!!! O no respondo!

  
  


Niño: :P Tu eres tonta tu eres tonta

  
  


Ese niño de repente se encuentra con la mirada de unos ojos azules muy frios...

  
  


Niño: Ay no no no BUAAAAAAAAAA! Es esa niña chantajista!

  
  


18: Mira chiquillo latoso, deja de molestarla o le voy a decir a todos que....que....*piensa: que le invento?O.O*

  
  


~^~Gottie: Dile que sino le vas a contar a todos que se hace pipi en la cama jijijijijiji ~^~

  
  


18: Dejala o les digo a todos que en la noche cuando estas dormido...te meas en la cama!!!! ^o^

  
  


Niño: No por favor, disculpenme disculpenme v.v BUAAAAAAA

  
  


18: Esta bien, cuanto dinero traes?

  
  


Niño: Toma es todo lo que traigo

  
  


~^~Gottie: No es cierto, trae mas ~^~

  
  


18 lo agarra de la pata y lo voltea de cabeza y mas monedas caen. 18 hace su carita de triunfo y junta el dinero

  
  


18: Oigan niños!!! Quiero que sepan que Yamcha se hace pipi en la cama

  
  


Yamcha: T.T dijiste que no les ibas a decir 

  
  


Niños: BUAJAJAJAJAJJA *apuntando a Yamcha* JAJAJAJAJA!!!

  
  


Milk: Chocala! Gracias, de verdad que ese Yamcha ya me habia fastidiado Gracias...errrr 18?

  
  


18: ^^ para eso estamos las mujerres no? Para demostrarles a los niños quien manda no?

  
  


Milk: ^_______^ Asi es!

  
  


18: Ven, vayamos con Bulma. Esta media loca pero te va a caer bien ^^

  
  


Milk: ^^ gracias 18!

  
  


Yamcha: @.@ que pesadilla cuando sea grande nunca voy a salir con mujeres @.@

  
  


Dan el timbre de la campana y 18, Bulma y Milk entran al salon. Se han dado cuenta de que son muy diferentes pero aun se caen bien. Bulma las iba a enseñar a jugar muñecas, 18 barajas y Milk como pelear. Segun ellas harian un buen equipo juntas. La Maestra les dejo de tarea un serie de numeros del 1 al 550, hacer un acrostico con su nombre y una composicion. A los castigados les dejaron la misma tarea mas 10 planas....Los niños salen de la escuela y cada quien se va por su lado.


	4. Hagamos travesuras

4.-HAGAMOS TRAVESURAS!!!

  
  
  
  


Al dia siguiente, los niños ya estaba leyendo su acrostico. Bulma fue la primera

  
  


Bella

Una de un millon

Lista

Muy graciosa

A todos le caigo bien

  
  


Muy enojona

Inteligente

Luchadora

Ke no perdona nunca

  
  


1 una chantajista

8 ocho puñetazos al que me moleste

  
  


Goku me llamo

Onde quiera ando

Komo muchisimo

Un niño feliz soy

  
  


Vengo volando por los aires

En busca de peligro

Goku es mi mejor amigo

Encuentro problemas a monton

Tengo que salvar al mundo

Aunque la toro diga que sere un vagabundo

  
  


Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

  
  


Toro: :( este me sacara canas verdes .

  
  


Krillin por aqui Krillin por aca

Respeto nadie me da

Intento que me digan por mi nombre

Lencho

Lencho es mi sobrenombre

I y para ser honesto

Nunca debi leer esto

  
  


Todos: Ah ajajajajajajajaja!

  
  


Toro: No cabe duda, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan...A su Lugar!!!

  
  


Goku: *En secreto a Vegeta* a que no crees vegeta?

  
  


Vegeta: *en el mismo tono* Que?

  
  


Goku: Mira *Le muestra su mochila*

  
  


Vegeta: O.o! unos guantes de box! Que padre! Quien te los dio?

  
  


Goku: Mi papa me los dio

  
  


Vegeta: T.T yo quiero unos

  
  


Goku: v.v nadie quiere pelear conmigo v.v *Bulma que escucho toda la conversacion*

  
  


~^~Gottie: Ofrecele tu ayuda Bulma ~^~

  
  


Bulma: ^^ Si quieres yo mañana te traigo un robot para que pelee contigo ^^

  
  


Goku: En serio? ^o^ Gracias!

  
  


Vegeta: -_- a ti quien te llamo a nuestra platica -_-

  
  


Bulma: Que poco caballeroso eres!

  
  


Vegeta: Que muchas novelas ves

  
  


Bulma: Que pesado

  
  


Vegeta: Pesado yo? Que gorda tu pos que :P

  
  


Bulma: Me dijo gorda v.v no me simpatizas niño electrocutado

  
  


~^~ Gottie: No seas menso Vegeta!

Vegeta: Por que?

Gottie: La tal Bulma esa se esta portando muy bien con Goku si tu te portas sangron ella te va a quitar a tu mejor amigo

Vegeta: . eso jamas! Primero la mato, entonces que hago?

Gottie: Si no puedes con tu enemigo...unetele ~^~

  
  


Vegeta: *fingiendo* ^.^ eres muy graciosa Bulma, siento haberte llamdo gorda no lo estas ^^

  
  


Bulma: O.o? Pero tu sigues siendo un niño electrocutado :P

  
  


Vegeta: *Se pega en la cara*

  
  


Goku: *gruñe su estomago* Tengo hambre

  
  


Bulma y Vegeta: _o_

  
  


En otra linea...

  
  


Milk: Deja de verme pelon!

  
  


Krillin: Yo no te estaba viendo

  
  


Milk: :P Lencho! Lencho! :P

  
  


Krillin: O.O Quien te dijo que ese era mi apodo?????

  
  


Milk: -_- tu pues quien mas

  
  


Krillin: ^o^ oh es verdad! Lo siento XD

  
  


Milk: Toma tu estupida nota no me gusto v.v * piensa: O.O que es un hiena?*

  
  


Krillin: *se pone como jitomate*

  
  


Milk: Pareces un jitomate pelon jajajajajaja

  
  


Krillin: ni modo que un jitomate peludo v.v

  
  


Milk: Jajajajajajajaja! No eres tan pesado! Me caes bien lencho

  
  


Krillin: En serio? Mira...toma

  
  


Milk: Que son?

  
  


Krillin: Son galletas que me hizo mi mama....ojala te gusten ^-^

  
  


Milk: Gracias! v.v

  
  


Krillin: por que te pusiste triste?

  
  


Milk: Por que me acorde de mi mama, sabes? Yo no tengo mama ella se murio hace tiempo v.v

  
  


Krillin: Que triste! V.V 

  
  


~^~Gottie: Milk siempre piensa que su mama es un angel, diselo!~^~

  
  


Krillin: Ay pero te aseguro de que tu mama es un angel en el cielo

  
  


Milk: O.O.............v.v que bueno eres lenchito gracias

  
  


Krillin: ^-^ espero que seamos buenos amigos!

  
  


Milk: ^.~ dalo por hecho!

  
  


18: ^o^ jojojojo lencho y milk son novios lencho y milk son novios! *Los dos sonrojan*

  
  


Milk: no es cierto! Lencho solo es mi amigo

  
  


Krillin: Si a mi me consta v.v....O.O?

  
  


18: *se sigue burlando*

  
  


Bulma:Oye y que occurencia de disfrazarse ayer eh?

  
  


Vegeta: No es un disfraz, mira bulma en realidad yo soy batman

  
  


Goku: ya empezo otra vez -.-

  
  


Vegeta: Prestame tus guantes

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: Prestamelos

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: T.T como sere un superheroe sino me prestas tu guantes

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: . *piensa: Ya vere la forma de que me los preste*

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: Yo no dije nada T.T

  
  


Goku: No no y NO

  
  


Vegeta: V.V mou

  
  


Llega la hora del reseso y los niños salen. Milk esta con Bulma y 18 jugando muñecas. 18 se desespera y se va a buscar victimas. Bulma ve a 17 pasar por ahi y se va dejando a Milk sola. Ella esta jugando, cuando accidentalmente, tumba la cabeza de la mona favorita de Bulma.

  
  


Milk: O.O que voy a hacer ahora??? T.T Bulma se va a enojar mucho conmigo, no me va a hablar BUAAAAAAAA

  
  


Goku va pasando por ahi y ve a Milk llorar desconsolablemente.

~^~Gottie: Goku ve ayudale a la pobre de Milk ~^~

  
  


Milk: BUAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  


Goku: Que tienes Milk?

  
  


Milk: Descompuse sin querer la mona de Bulma y ella se enfadara conmigo y ya no me hablara NUNCA BUAAAAA

  
  


Goku: Dejame ver a la mona *goku toma la mona y le pone la cabeza de nuevo* Ahi esta, asunto arreglado

  
  


Milk: *hace ojos chibi...O.O? pues es chibi XD* Gracias gracias gracias! * se le cuelga a Goku y le da un beso, despues se va*

  
  


Goku: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  


En otro lugar de la escuela...

  
  


18: hola lenchito pelon...

  
  


Krillin: -_- hola 18 

  
  


18: te gusta milk verdad? ^.~

  
  


Krillin: No-no solo es mi amiga ^_______^

  
  


18: si me das dinero, te ayudare a que le gustes a Milk

  
  


Krillin: En serio? Pero no traigo dinero v.v

  
  


18: Eres un perdedor . pelon insignificante! *se va*

  
  


Krillin: v.v hoy en dia las niñas usan un vocabulario muy complicado v.v que yo no entiendo ni jitomate O.O? Ni papa que diga v.v

  
  


Goku sigue llorando por que le parecio un shcok que una niña lo haya besado, Vegeta llega y lo ve muy preocupado

  
  


Vegeta: O.O o Goku que tienes?

  
  


Goku: Me voy a morir me voy a morir T.T

  
  


Vegeta: por?

  
  


Goku: Milk me beso v.v

  
  


Vegeta: O.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser! De verdad te vas a morir! v.v

  
  


Goku: AHHHH BUAAAAA JAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA

  
  


Vegeta: T.T no te preocupes amigo snif, yo vengare tu muerte sniff! Prestame tus guantes para poder hacerlo

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: Pero...

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: .

  
  


Goku: No

  
  


Vegeta: Ya vengo pues aunque no te garantizo nada

  
  


Goku: Ya te dije que NO! No entiendes? 

  
  


Vegeta: ¬¬ te recuerdo que vas a morir

  
  


Goku: BUAAAAAAAAAA

  
  


Vegeta muy triste y enojado al mismo tiempo se va en busca de Milk. La encuentra sola ya que ella buscaba a sus amigas. Vegeta no duda y va a enfrentarla.

  
  


Vegeta: Asesina asesina! Me las vas a pagar! *Todos miran a Milk y a Vegeta curiosos y atentos. Guardan silencio*

  
  


Milk: Quien yo? @.@

  
  


Vegeta: Si tu! Mataste a mi amigo v.v

  
  


Milk: Yo no fui T.T, fue un accidente te lo juro ........O.O!..... A que amigo te refieres?

  
  


Vegeta: Pues a Quien mas? A Goku!

  
  


Milk: QUEEE? yo no le hice nada a Goku!

  
  


Vegeta: Pues preparate por que vas a saber quien es Vegeta.....que sino....

  
  


Milk: Jejejejeje....en guardia........

  
  


En eso, llegan 18, Bulma, Goku y Krillin......

  
  
  
  


Continuara.........................


	5. Amigos?

5.- AMIGOS???

Vegeta: Conste, no por que seas niña significa que me voy a ir blandito contigo, Ah vas a saber quien es Vegeta-chan, digo, Vegeta-San…

Milk: Vente pues….

Vegeta: Pa' que no digas que soy gacho, te dejo que me des el primer puñetaso *le arrima la cara *

~^~Gottie: yo que tu no hacia eso…

Vegeta: Bah es solo una insecta ~^~

Milk: ^.^ como tu digas….

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: x.x que ? on toy quien soy cuando naci de donde vengo y de quien Sali? X.x * se sacude * Bah, no esta mal para ser una niña…

Milk: O.O QUEEEEEE??? No te paso nada???? Pero si te di mi golpe mas fuerte!

Vegeta: Jeje….ahora, me toca a mi…

~^~Gottie: Rapido!!! Dile niño electrocutado!!!

Milk: T.T y en que me va a ayudar T.T

Gottie: DISELO ~^~

Milk: Sale pues niño electrocutado….

Vegeta que estaba a punto de pegarle a Milk frena en pleno aire chocando con Milk y ambos rodando al suelo. Muy sorprendido, Vegeta se pone de pie.

Vegeta: Eres amiga de una tal Bulma?

Milk: Si por que? Y a que viene al caso

Vegeta: . no puede ser que mala suerte…Si eres amiga de Bulma, de seguro que eres amiga de 18

Milk: Aja y?

Vegeta: Si te pego a ti…tu vas y le dices a Bulma….Bulma va y le dice a 18…y 18 o me madrea o me chantajea con un secreto que sabe de mi . No es justo

Milk: ^o^

18: Que bueno de que tomas tus precauciones enano

Vegeta: 

18: Ya veo que mi fama se ha entendido a los limites…

Vegeta: O.O y que secreto puedes saber de mi???

18: dejame pensar…..* piensa; Gottie ayudame *

~^~Gottie: Dile de la medalla de su papa que perdio en una apuesta

18: Gracias!!!!~^~

Vegeta: Estoy esperando….

18: No se….algo sobre una medalla de tu…

Vegeta: * corre y le tapa la boca a 18 * Hecho hecho….tu ganas como le haces?

18: ^.~ con ayuda de mi "intelecto psiquico" * mira a la bola de niños y niñas chismosas * Y ustedes que????? A VOLAR!!!! (todos se van)

~^~Gottie: *sonroja * ~^~

Vegeta: esta bueno….hare las paces con ustedes….Amigos???

Milk: Amigos…* se dan la mano *

Goku: T.T y yo que??? Me voy a morir y tu tan tranquilo?

Vegeta: T.T lo siento amigo solo recuerda quien te quiso mucho….^^ podrias heredarme tus guantes de box???

Goku: NO

Vegeta: T.T que mal amigo…

Bulma: Momento Momento!!!! Goku por que dices que te vas a morir?

Goku: Por que Milk me dio un…un….* casi se desmaya * beso….BUAAAAAAAAAA

Bulma: O.O y donde te lo dio?

Goku: Aqui….. * Señala su cachete *

Bulma: ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ No seas tontito Goku, no te vas a morir, nadie nunca se muere de un beso…

Vegeta: Eso es mentira!!!!!! MENTIRA!!!

Bulma: Y tu como sabes???

Vegeta: En Batman….Hiedra venenosa al dar un beso, se mueren! Ves que mentirosa eres??

18: * se pega en la cara * Esta va para los niños…. Cuando van a entender que las caricaturas son de a mentis???

Vegeta: Quieres decir que batman, sperman, spiderman, aquaman, etc etc no son reales?

Las tres chicas: NO!!!!

Goku: T.T

Vegeta: T.T

Krillin: T.T

Goku: Vegeta, creo que hemos sido engañados…

Vegeta: Si….pero hey, esta son para las niñas, tampoco las novellas son reales, son puro drama

Bulma: QUEEEEE????? NO SON REALES????

Vegeta: No

Bulma: Mentiroso T.T

Vegeta: No soy mentiroso…

Bulma: :P por que hemos de creerles a ustedes??? Las novellas SI son reales

Goku: En ese caso, por que hemos de creerles a ustedes que las caricaturas no son reales??

Krillin: Si tiene rason, si…

Vegeta: Hmp! 

Bulma: Lleguemos a un acuerdo pues….Las caricaturas son reales mientras las novelas lo sean tambien sale?

Vegeta: Sale….

Milk: Entonces que….amigos todos??

Goku: ^^ si!!! Amigos todos….

18: Pero tienen que pagaron una membresia

Goku: Que es eso?

Vegeta: O.o?

Krillin: -_- insisto, las niñas y su lenguaje mega complicado

18: Ah pues, nosotras no tenemos muchos amigos, asi que es un privilegio que nosotras aceptemos ser sus amigas y tienen que pagarnos…

Vegeta: O.o? En serio?

18: Si en serio…

Vegeta: XD pues yo digo lo mismo de nosotros asi que ya estamos a mano

18: uyyyyy

Goku: XD

Krillin: XD

Bulma: Hecho

18: De acuerdo

Milk: Acepto

Goku: todos para ninguno y ninguno para todos!!!!! * soquete * Ay!

Vegeta: Es uno para todos y todos para uno!!

Goku ^_____^

Krillin: * timidamente….* Yo tambien?

Vegeta: Claro lencho….recuerda de que eres nuestro capitan America disfrazado de un lencho pelon

Krillin: ^^ VIVA VIVA POR FIN TENGO UNOS AMIGOS!!!!

Todos la chocan y en eso dan el timbre. Brevemente se prometen protejerse, y juntarse todos los dias, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en lo prospero y en lo adverso…en la salud y en la enferemedad….y…O.O !!!!!! Ni que fuera matrimonio!!!!!!!!!

Continuara……

Gotrenks: ^^ Espero que les haya gustado, para el proximo capitulo, dire quien le gusta quien….

Ahorita ya sabemos que Milk y Krillin…..HAY AMOR!!!!!! XD Es broma….Je…. 


End file.
